


kind

by Lpl



Category: Keitai Sousakan 7 | K-tai Investigator 7, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpl/pseuds/Lpl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had better good for seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kind

I want to see something interesting and learn something from them.


End file.
